The Conspiracy
by sheltie
Summary: Natsu gets back from a mission only for Lisanna wanting to see him. But when he gets there Lucy is also there. What is going on?


**The Conspiracy**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's another Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy one. This site is seriously lacking this trio since most people take sides whether Natsu/Lucy or Natsu/Lisanna. Never deciding to bring them both together and create a great trinity with the three.**

* * *

Natsu scratched his head confused. He was asked by Lisanna to come by her place alone. He had just gotten back from a job and had stopped by the guild to report in with gramps before heading home. Lisanna had stopped him as he was heading out.

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna said.

"Oh, hey Lisanna" Natsu said with a grin.

Lisanna felt her cheeks heat up as Natsu smiled at her.

"Could you come over to my place a little later?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem" Natsu said then left.

"Oh, and come alone, please" Lisanna added on.

Natsu just waved his hand to let Lisanna know he heard.

Lisanna let out a deep sigh of relief and then turned to her co-conspirator and gave them a thumbs up.

/Scene Break/

"Awww, how come I can't come?" Happy whined.

"I don't know. Lisanna told me to come to her place and only me" Natsu said.

"But why?" Happy cried.

"Hey, isn't Wendy and Carla back from their mission?" Natsu asked switching to a topic that he knew would distract his pal.

Happy gasped.

"You're right, I need to get a fish for Carla to welcome her back. Gotta go Natsu" the blue flying cat said excitedly as it he flew out the window with speed.

Natsu shook his head. Happy was head over tail in love with Carla. Carla still rebuffed all his attempts to deepen their relationship from just guild mates to two Exceeds watching the moonlight or sharing a fish together. But it didn't seemed to stop the blue Exceed from continuing to try even though he was always shot down by the white Exceed.

"Right, now time to get going and see what Lisanna wants" the fire dragon slayer said then headed out.

/Scene Break/

Lisanna got the door and smiled to see Natsu. Now Lisanna still lived with Mirajane and Elfman, but they were both on missions and weren't due back for a couple days still.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu greeted.

"Hi Natsu, come on in" Lisanna said.

Natsu entered the living room and stopped and blinked as he saw Lucy was sitting on the couch. He was confused as to what was going on.

"Uh, hey Luce, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey Natsu, how was your mission?" Lucy asked.

Now Lucy didn't accompany Natsu on his latest job due to going on a mission with Lisanna. Natsu was happy that Lisanna and Lucy got along since he was close to the both of them.

"It was awesome, I totally beat those bandits and fried them to a crisp too" Natsu said proudly.

"How much did you destroy?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, not that much" Natsu said as he scratched his cheek.

Lucy just sighed and knew that Natsu had destroyed plenty and was just covering up that fact.

Lisanna giggled as she entered the living room with a tray of drinks for them all. She sat down by Lucy and Natsu was going to sit in a chair nearby, but was grabbed by Lucy and pulled til he was sitting between the two girls.

"Uh, what's going on?" Natsu asked confused.

"Nothing at all, right Lucy" Lisanna said with a smirk.

"Right Lisanna, don't you trust us Natsu" Lucy giggled.

A big flashing warning light was going off in Natsu's head along with a blaring alarm sound. But he didn't know what was the reason for it.

The two girls looked at each other then nodded like a they came to a decision or something. They then moved closer to Natsu and he could, um, feel certain parts of them pressing against him. He swallowed hard.

"Um, so, uh, what is you wanted to talk about?" Natsu asked now feeling quite nervous for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

"What's the matter Natsu, too much for you to handle?" Lucy teased.

"Huh, what no. I can handle anything" Natsu said trying to put on a strong front though he had no clue why he was doing it. It was just a reflex.

"Oh, so you can handle the both of us, hmm?" Lisanna purred.

Natsu felt sweat appear on his forehead. He was in a situation he had never been in before and he was scared and nervous. He licked his lips trying to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"We've got something to tell you Natsu" Lucy said leaning in.

"Yeah" Lisanna said leaning in too.

Natsu could smell both of their scents and it was intoxicating. It was making him a bit dizzy.

"Natsu" Lisanna said.

Natsu turned his head to his childhood friend and felt her lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back instinctually. They kissed then Lisanna pulled back.

"Oh Natsu" Lucy called.

Natsu turned his head and Lucy kissed him and he kissed her back then realized he was kissing Lucy when he had just kissed Lisanna. He pulled away making Lucy pout.

"You kissed Lisanna longer than me, no fair" she said with a whine.

"Wh-wh-what's going on here?" Natsu asked looking between the two girls wanting answers.

"Natsu, you know how Lucy and I have been talking a lot since I got back, right" Lisanna said.

Natsu nodded.

"Well we found out one night that we both have feelings for you Natsu, romantic 'I love you' feelings" Lisanna said.

Natsu nodded following along, which was good since he wasn't the brightest boy ever.

"Well, after some long talks and a bit of a fight" Lisanna said with a blush.

Lucy blushed too remember her behavior.

"We decided to share you" Lisanna said.

"Wh-wh-wh- huh?" Natsu said so eloquently.

"Natsu" Lucy sighed, "Lisanna and I are going to share you. We'll both be your girlfriends."

"Oh, okay" Natsu said still a bit stunned.

"Good, now that is out of the way. Lets get back to where we were" Lucy said with a grin.

She then pulled Natsu's face to hers and kissed him since she didn't finish her kiss with Natsu. Natsu pulled away.

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" he asked.

"No" the two girls said.

"Oh, okay" Natsu said.

Lisanna this time moved in and kissed Natsu. Natsu now feeling more comfortable with this new situation brought his hands up to touch Lisanna. Lisanna cooed and mewled like a kitten. After a couple of minutes it was Lucy's turn and she cooed and sighed at Natsu's touch.

It amazed both girls how gentle Natsu could be when he wanted to since they both knew how destructive Natsu could be.

The three enjoyed the inauguration of their threesome by kissing and making out til they got tired. Lisanna led them up to her room and they got into bed together with Natsu in the middle. They made out a bit more, but that was as far as any of them wanted to go tonight. They had plenty of time in the future for more stuff, naughty naked stuff.

Mirajane came upon the scene of the slumbering trio and smiled. She closed the door to give them privacy.

/Scene Break/

The next day in Fairy Tail all was relatively calm til a certain Dragon slayer came bursting in with Lisanna and Lucy in tow.

"Hey Gray, I beat ya!" Natsu boasted.

Lucy and Lisanna sighed as they shook their heads. The Dragon Slayer always had to make an entrance it seemed.

"What are you talking about pyro?" Gray asked.

"I got a girlfriend" Natsu said grinning big.

"What, how could someone like you get a girl?" Gray asked angry.

"Heh, I am just that much better than you" Natsu boasted as he crossed his arms over his chest macho like.

"No way Flame Brain" Gray said.

"Oh Gray, I Juvia will be your woman" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"But it gets even better, I got two" Natsu said with a bigger grin.

"No way, I don't believe you" Gray said with disbelief.

There was many in the guild that believe the Ice-make mage since Natsu having a girlfriend was a thing only the rumor mill could churn out. But having two girlfriends, that was like saying Erza hates cake.

"He's not wrong Gray" Lucy said.

"Nope, he has both of us" Lisanna said.

The two girls then stood right next to Natsu each taking one of his arms and wrapping their arms around them. They kissed Natsu each in turn and Natsu kissed them back.

The guild hall was quiet as they stared at the new couple. Their brains trying to come to terms with new reality. Some wondering if this was some kind of elaborate pranks. While others thinking it was some kind of magic.

"No way, two girls? Natsu got two girls" Macao muttered shaking his head as he tried to get his head around this new reality.

"I don't think I'd live to see the day" Wakaba said astonished.

Mirajane was behind the bar smiling. Her mind already going a million miles an hour on wedding plans and the thought of being a loving and doting aunt and godmother. She had one hand gripped tightly on Elfman since he was trying to get up and beat Natsu since it wasn't manly to date someone's sister.

Meanwhile Makarov began crying tears.

"My boy Natsu, he's all grown up now. I am so proud of him. He's got two girls" he sobbed.

There was chaos in the guild hall with this news and it would never be the same.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I want everyone to know I am working on a sequel to my first Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy story, Friend Past &amp; Friend Present, Trouble Now, as we speak. I don't know when it will be ready, but I am writing it. Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
